


you look so pretty and I love this view

by Coeurire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Country & Western, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Ellie never thought she'd have any interest in someone like Heather. But her face in the moonlight makes her question everything.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	you look so pretty and I love this view

“So, where to, stranger?” asked Heather.

“102 Maple Road,” Ellie said. She still felt like she sounded like a child, a child announcing to the bus driver where she needed to be dropped off. “I’m, uh, sorry about this, again,” she said. 

“Hey, I told you no worries, and that means no worries,” said Heather. “In fact, I’m glad I get to spend a little extra time with you.”

Ellie blushed. “Well, aren’t you sweet,” she said. “The only people that I’ve heard say that in a while have four legs and know where their meals come from.”  _ Other than Bee, _ she thought immediately.  _ And my parents.  _ But it had somehow felt different coming from Heather. In what way, she didn’t really understand. 

“Well, that’s a crying shame,” said Heather. “I know how you feel. Been single since I graduated. I guess I don’t mind much, though. I haven’t really been looking.” 

“In the city,” Ellie offered, “there’s a bar, I think. I’ve heard. It’s kind of a drive but I could take you. If you wanted to--to look.” She added, “We could go with my friends.” 

“It’s real sweet of you to offer. I’m not the drive-to-the-city-for-a-bar type, but I’ll think about it. Could be fun.” Heather paused. “So, I told you I’m not really looking. What about you?” 

“What  _ about _ me?” 

Heather’s smile bounced off the rearview mirror. “What are you looking for, Eloise Tyler?” 

Something about the way she said that set Ellie’s heart pounding in her throat. “I’m looking for…Stability,” she finally said.  _ I had this high school sweetheart, see,  _ she wanted to continue, but didn’t. It didn’t seem right to tell Heather about Clint. 

“Stability?” Heather arched a brow once again.   
“Stability,” Ellie confirmed. “I mean…there was this guy,” she finally admitted, “but I don’t know if he still likes me, and either way, all I want is a guy who can. You know. Who can take care of me.” 

Heather glanced at her quickly before returning her gaze to the road. “Who can take care of you.” 

“Yes.” 

“What about make you laugh? Make you happy? And make you…” She giggled, a strange noise coming from such a masculine, confident woman. “You know. Other things?” 

Ellie blushed scarlet. “Never tried that,” she said primly. “Don’t really want to.” 

“I can see I’ve touched a nerve. But what’s the point of living if you don’t pry into other people’s personal lives?” Heather laughed a self-deprecating laugh. Ellie noted her lack of apology.

“I mean.” Ellie paused. “I’ve never wanted to with...with him. He just didn’t...there’s something you’re supposed to feel, I think. Once we’re married though, I’m sure things will be different.” 

“And what about anyone else?” 

_ Well there was this one time-- _

Ellie shook her head vigorously. “No.” 

“Well, I hope someone makes you feel that way, if that’s something you really do want to feel,” Heather concluded. “High school sweetheart or no.” She pulled into the driveway of 102 Maple. “We’re here.” 

“Thanks for the ride home,” said Ellie. “And thanks for a great night.” 

Heather hopped out of the cab and opened the door for her. “I should be saying that to you. It’s good to get to know some folks around here.” 

“Let’s get together again soon!” Ellie said. “I’ll invite my friends so you can get to know even more folks.” 

Heather’s face was hard to make out in the pale moonlight. Somewhere, cicadas were buzzing, and crickets were singing. It was a beautiful night to have spent out with a friend. 

“Yeah,” Heather said softly. “Let’s.” 

They paused, then Ellie impulsively leaned in and kissed Heather on the cheek. It was soft, cool.   
“So this _was_ a date?” Heather asked quietly. 

“I…” Ellie bit her lip, looked down. Her heart was racing. “I don’t know,” she admitted. 

Heather’s tone shifted abruptly. “Well, figure it out, please,” she said. She tapped Ellie on the back and hopped back in the cab of the pickup, started the engine, and drove away.

Ellie was left standing there, mystified by her own actions. Why had she done that? Why had she said that? Who was she?

**Author's Note:**

> Excerpt from a longer project I'm working on. :)


End file.
